Dear Ryo
by KAISRE
Summary: It’s at the end of the gang’s third and final year at Duel Academy. Asuka, while packing, comes across something unexpected in her room. Shipping depends on perspective for now. OLDFIC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's at the end of the gang's third and final year at Duel Academy. Asuka, while packing, comes across something unexpected in her room. (Shipping depends on perspective)

Like it says above, the pairing depends on perspective. I'm having this fanfiction as realistic as it can get. Flame me, whatever. I'm using Japanese names in this fiction since it kind of fits better to the mood.

(Asuka's POV)

-X-

I couldn't believe it. I'm sitting on my own Obelisk bed and yet it was already almost time for our graduation ceremony. Three years at duel academy, three years of guarding a seal to three powerful cards, of preventing an evil alien from destroying the world, and trying to survive in a desert world filled by monsters that was ran by a demon.

My suitcase and travel bag laid open. I tugged open a wooden drawer to start my packing. It was all my personal things. I shifted through the pile to see if there was any junk to be thrown away.

A smudged blue spine lay on the very bottom. Something I hadn't seen in over a year. Interested, I pulled it away from its hiding spot while trying to figure out what exactly what it was. I brushed some pencil dust away from the hard cover and flipped to the first page.

Like a faithful dog, the moment I laid my eyes on the first line memories hit me, hard.

It was the diary I had always kept since my first year here at Duel Academy. I silently read to myself the experiences that formed my life.

_Dear Ryo,_

_So today's my first day at Duel Academy. The reason why I'm addressing you is because you offered to support me in my find for Nii-san. I probably will never send these to you, but it helps for a girl to write down her feelings, doesn't it? I miss Fubuki. I wish I can at least find one clue, it's so frustrating! Remember the entrance exams earlier? They were interesting. I know I've already told you this but that Judai Yuki is fascinating, isn't he? He's so outgoing and I saw him with your brother too. Maybe Judai-kun can help Sho out of his constant haze of shyness. _

_Sayo' your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_Today was a very weird day for me. We found Sho in our dorm. Do you know anything about this? Probably not, you haven't shown yourself all that much since the entrance exams. Anyways, we found Sho on the girl campus and he claimed to have received a love letter from me! Can you believe that? Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into my head. I must admit though, I was foolish on my intentions but I had to do it._

_Momo, Junko, and I decided to have Sho hostage and take advantage of the situation. I called Judai, yes I called him, demanding that he meet and duel me at the girl dorm. He agreed much easier than I thought. No matter, Judai-kun came as promised and we engaged into a duel._

_You told me anyone can learn from another in a duel, that is exactly what happened in this one. I have to say I lost. Judai-kun is impressive but whatever 'romantic' feelings I had for him vanished and I viewed his as a friend that loved the game._

_Sayo' your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_I couldn't believe it! I knew it was forbidden but I went and visited the Abandoned Dorm to leave something for Fubuki. I found Judai-Kun, Sho, and Hayato. I wondered why there were there. I intended to leave but I guess I was foolish again. This strange duelist who claimed to have dark powers, affiliated with the millennium items, kidnapped me. I admit, I was scared and I even wished for Fubuki or maybe even you to be there with me.  
__Judai-kun saved me. Everything turned out to be a fake though. The duelist vanished and Judai led me out, giving me a picture of Nii-san and my card. I've found one lead, Ryo._

_Sayo' your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_Oh no, Judai-kun and your brother have gotten in trouble from visiting the Abandoned Dorm! I'm sure you've heard of it. Now the two have to participate in a tag-duel. I volunteered to take Sho's place, but Samashima-sensei refused my request. What am I going to do? We were talking at the pier, Ryo until we heard your brother's voice. I remembered the incident that I told you about and we ran to check it out. It seemed that Sho was attempting to run away. You were disappointed by your brother's action's and Judai-kun challenged you to a duel. You accepted to my surprise. I'm ashamed to admit I wasn't sure who would win. Judai beat me and I knew you were the greatest duelist at this school. You lived up to your title and beat Judai. Maybe Sho has the courage to stand up during his tag duel with Judai._

_Sayo' your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_I was happy on Sho and Judai's victory against the Paradox brothers. Sho really proved himself, didn't he? Being the quiet one you are, I wasn't sure if you were proud or not of your little brother. _

_Later Manjyoume(sp) challenged Judai-kun. Well actually Chronos-sensei arranged the duel in order to 'promote' Judai. Judai won and Manjyoume was humiliated. It's strange, Judai defeated Manjyoume yet he couldn't overpower you, Ryo._

_Sayo' your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_Manjyoume has gone missing. We can't find him anywhere. Did he run away after his defeat from Judai-kun? You weren't there and I'm not sure if I really want to tell you this, but a dueling monkey had kidnapped Junko (?) and held her hostage until Judai dueled and defeated the monkey. It was really funny to watch. Thanks to Daitokuji-sensei, we were able to save the monkey named Wheeler and set him free. So far, it's been very strange for me here at Duel Academy. Is it normally like this, Ryo?_

_Sayo' your friend,  
__Asuka  
_

_Dear Ryo,_

_Today was hilarious, you knew that. Rei the Osiris, the one who had such a crush on you! We witnessed her duel against Judai. When Judai won, you were so patient and calm when you told her your heart belonged in dueling. She was upset but started on Judai instead. Poor Judai, but this hilarious, isn't it? She's leaving the island. Too bad you two probably won't meet again, right? Oh Ryo, your expression from today still makes me laugh. _

_Sayo' your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_Manjyoume came back but only to challenge Judai for the school duel on the side of North Academy. You dueled before in this event, haven't you? We both saw the duel and Judai won. Poor Manjyoume-kun. The pressure on him is terrifying. What do you think, Ryo? I guess I'm glad that he's decided to stay here. Not in our dorm but in Judai's and Sho's and Hayato's! Life must be tough for Manjyoume. _

_Sayo' your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_You weren't here with me again but I couldn't believe I was held captured by the enemy again! What happened was while on a field trip with Daitokuji-sensei we were transported to another world. Daitokuji-sensei, Sho, Hayato and I were tied up and stuffed in coffins. Once again, Judai saved us. We were transported back to our own world. Ryo, you should've been there. And I thought the past month has been strange! I'm nervous on what we'll encounter in the future. But you'll be there with me, won't you Ryo?_

_Sayo' your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_I still wonder what that shadow in the sky was. You don't know either. For some reason, it's making me feel so strange. Events are twisting and you notice that too, Ryo. Samashima-sensei has called you, Judai, Manjyoume, Daichi, Daitokuji-sensei, Chronos-sensei and I to his office. I can't believe we all were entrusted with something so important! I fear for you and all the rest, especially for Judai-kun. His rank might make him a desired target, Oh Ryo! What are we going to do? When I came here, I never expected a war against such supernatural forces. Ryo, how do you feel about this._

_Sayo' your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_I cannot describe my feelings, Ryo. You and I alone feel the same pain. I didn't get the chance to explain this to you. I cannot believe what had happened. Judai-kun, Sho, Hayato, and I were transported to the volcano by one of the assassins, Fubuki! Nii-san! Why, Ryo? Can anyone explain this to me? Fubuki is still in a coma and my heart feels so heavy and tight. After his defeat you delivered your own calm words to all of us. How will this war turn out? My fear is growing Ryo, why do I worry about you so much when you're the strongest out of all of us? _

_Sayo' your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_Events are not turning out well for us. Chronos-sensei has lost his soul to Camilla! She is really powerful, our own teacher fell before her! Why are these people so evil? Ryo, I see the determined and cold look in your eyes. Can you end this? Sometimes I wonder why Samashima-sensei has not entrusted you with all the keys. I feel selfish, my courage and confidence is failing, Ryo. Judai-kun has still not recovered from his duel with Darkness and I still look for the answers concerning my brother._

_Sayo' your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_I never expected this. I never expected for you to lose. You revealed your heart in this duel Ryo, you gave up your own soul for Sho. Now you're gone. My heart is breaking quickly. Nii-san is getting better but still. Who will I share my problems with? Ryo, why did you have to leave so quickly? Sho is broken, he blames himself for your ill fate. Ryo, I want this to end. Camilla holds your soul now. Where are you? Judai-kun wants to bring you and Chronos-sensei back but I am worrying more than ever. I knew you were definitely winning but if you couldn't defeat her who will?_

_Sayo, your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo, _

_Hope is finally shining on us. You were right not to give up. Fubuki has finally woken up! I didn't tell you but both Fubuki and Judai-kun have one piece of a special shadow charm! I can't explain how happy I am to have had Judai win and bring you and Chronos-sensei back. Nii-san still does not remember anything and that though always reminded me that we are still far from the end. You don't have your key anymore, Ryo. You're now away from the danger. Maybe my fears belong with Manjyoume-kun and Judai-kun and the rest. Ryo, is there anything you can tell me to relieve my fears?_

_Sayo' your friend,  
__Asuka_

-X-

Okay that's enough for Part I. Next chapter's probably going to be the second to last part. I'm trying to keep this as neutral as I can get but maybe these letters might lead to a set pairing. 50 50 chance. If things are getting ooc, please tell me.

(and no, I will not turn this story into whatevershipping upon request so don't try please)


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Ryo,_

_Manjyoume's duel was amazing! It's wonderful how he could defeat an army of such powerful monsters with 0 attack point ones! Thanks to him, he was able to save Duel Academy from his own elder brothers. This is a nice break from the whole Assassin thing. But, sometimes I wonder if this is some false sense of security. Today, I'm going to really ask you for your opinion._

_Sayo' your friend,_

_Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_Strange… Who knew Misawa had seven decks! I guess there are other ways to be prepared beside your way, Ryo. But to be honest… Misawa thinks way too hard. You've probably heard by now but Misawa lost his key! And even worse, he's condemned to marry the Amazon Assassin! Oh my god, Ryo. I fell so sorry for poor Daichi. If something like that happened to me… I don't know what I'd do!_

_Sayo' your friend,_

_Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_Hell has frozen over. Judai is dueling, again, for the sake of Misawa's heart! You were right, how can he fall for an Assassin. Anyways, despite the physical conflicts in the duel, which might be the reason why the duel ended sooner than usual… We're all glad that Judai won. We have three keys lost…_

_Sayo' your friend,_

_Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_I'm glad that Nii-san is awake but he can't remember anything, I want answers so badly Ryo, but something else happened today. If you still had your key, I bet you wouldn't have fallen for this stupid trick. I'm ashamed to admit, I did though. This group of duelists under on Assassin name had stolen all of our keys; fortunately, they needed to duel Manjyoume for all of them. The duel was even more dramatic than Daichi's and Judai's. I'm happy that Manjyoume-kun won. A lot of times I wonder… When will it be my turn to protect my key?_

_Sayo' your friend,_

_Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_I won't forget this day, compared to everything else, it's probably really insignificant to cause me anything. It didn't matter much but you were there for me again, I never gave you a proper thanks and I know you don't expect it but I feel stupid since I don't know how to bring it up. Well it seemed that all of us were kidnapped, expected to give up our keys. Abidos lost against Judai. Another win for Judai and we're safe for now. Poor Manjyoume envies Judai a bit. But I'm growing impatient, Ryo. I hate waiting for my time to come. As much as I want it, I know this war is long from over even though we only have two Assassins left to eliminate. _

_Sayo' your friend,_

_Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_I feel happier than I've ever felt in such a long time. Fubuki is finally back to normal! For a while I've felt I wasn't any help at all, but now I am! I defeated Titan once and for all, for Fubuki's memories. I'm so happy you, Judai-kun, Manjyoume-kun and all the rest were there for me. If it weren't for Fubuki, I wouldn't of won. All your encouragement has helped me through the literally darkest time. You may agree with me, Ryo, but sometimes Fubuki back to normal means trouble for both of us. Fubuki told us it was Daitokuji-sensei _

_Sayo' your friend,_

_Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_It feels nice to have another day off from our Seven Star Assassin business. I was looking forward to see you wearing anything besides that Obelisk Uniform. It was originally Fubuki's idea for me to dress up as Harpy Lady, I saw why, I am so going to get his rear and kick it back to Japan. Seems, you decide to skip the traditions. Ryo, you're too serious, have you ever decided to have fun? Now about that Black Magician Girl, she's very mysterious, not even you know where she came from. She was a nice opponent for Judai. Poor Judai, he's so amusing sometimes when he realizes it's not so easy to be the bad guy._

_Sayo' your friend,_

_Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_Do I look like a fairytale princess to you? Probably not and only you can tell me that. Boy, a classmate from my child hood challenged me to a duel for my key! What business does he have with the Gate Keys? I only agreed because he still held that scarf he stole from me long time ago. He dueled with only luck but I'm glad I got rid of one more problem in my life. At the end, he revealed his feelings to me, but I rejected him._

_Sayo' your friend,_

_Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_I don't remember much except that I lost to our own teacher, Daitokuji. We're all very shocked t hear he was the seventh Shadow Rider. He defeated Nii-san and Manjyoume-kun. With great difficulty, Judai was able to defeat Amnael and save all of the seven gate keys. Finally we're at peace. Sho told me something, he told me you were worried sick about Fubuki and me, is that true? No worries, I'm just so happy to have this over with._

_Sayo' your friend,_

_Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_Manjyoume is a total moron, stealing the spirit keys JUST TO GET ME TO DUEL HIM! Ryo, I am officially embarrassed. And then what happens next? Our Superintendent steals them from us! Then he challenges Judai to a duel, saying he was the only one worthy… Well I guess that's true, he won. At first it seems complicated, but he won. It's as simple as that. It's over, Ryo. Once and for all the world is safe. The Three Sacred Beasts are saved from evil's hands. Well it's almost till the end of the year, your last year and my first year._

_Sayo' your friend,_

_Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_Today was a great day to end the year… You were a great duelist. Judai-kun has improved much since your last duel with him. I was very surprised that you two tied! It was a great surprise to everyone else. Misawa said that you were an instant favorite. Judai has proven himself that he can survive any situation. In all my life, this was the greatest duel I've ever witnessed. Will you keep in contact with Fubuki? I'll be missing you._

_Sayo' your friend,_

_Asuka_

_-X-_

One more chapter to go! It's going to be late, I have my state-testing coming up.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the Final chapter…

-X-

_Dear Ryo,_

_ Congrats on your winning streak! We're all intent on watching all your duels. Wish you were here. Buki is being a little pushy and cocky, it's getting embarrassing. I didn't realize without you here, a room near Fubuki's is officially a crazy house. Well we met someone named Edo Phoenix; he's famous isn't he? I wonder… I don't think he's that great. Judai-kun beat him so easily, I mean, look at his deck. Well, heheh you can't. I think Edo said something about enrolling here at Duel Academy. I mean, what's the point of that? He's already Pro duelist… More to come._

_Sayo, your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_ Manjyoume-kun is amazing… well not really compared to his other duels but he won another duel for promotion back to Obelisk. He rejected it though, strange. I guess he really actually prefers to hang out with Judai and the rest. So… Nothing much happened. We all agree that Crowler is acting stranger than he normally does, hm… What can he be thinking? And what's this about "the Pride of Duel Academy"?_

_Sayo, your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_ Talking about rampages of sluts with attitude. I don't know if you heard of it though but you certainly have my pity, Ryo. Even when you left you still have "faithful" fans here that really want to have- never mind, I don't want to hurt myself. Well to the point, Sho dueled an Obelisk Girl… Ran? It's safe to say she is completely obsessed with you. He won, Sho won. He was so nervous at first but he won. I hope you're proud of your little brother. He really pulled through and I think he saved you a lot of suffering. If that girl, Ran won, she would move onto the Pro Leagues to "be with you". Erm, that's really er… corny and kind of desperate. Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore; I'll thank Sho for you._

_Sayo, your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_ Ryo… I'm sorry. I cannot express the surprise and awkwardness of your loss. How are you? I can't believe it was so sudden, the duel against Edo Phoenix. You were perfect as always at the beginning but you were losing your touch as it neared the end. Ryo, how can you fall for that? I saw the shards of shattered pride in your eyes. Sho, Fubuki, they tried to contact you. They say you're not picking up… I'm worried for you. Why won't you talk to us? I know defeat was actually shoved onto you but… Ryo, you're Kaiser, you can get back up right? When you do, you should know all of us are still cheering for you._

_Sayo, your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_ Phoenix-sempai has returned from the duel to challenge Judai. I am in constant doubt… I admit I had a tiny bit of confidence that Judai would beat Edo. I was wrong. Edo won and Judai was defeated. I can't believe it. The world if turning upside down. Two of the greatest duelists were defeated by one person… There's something wrong with Judai. He's shutting him self away from us, claiming he can't see his cards. I am even more worried. You're still not picking up, damn it! Who do you expect me to talk to? Fubuki understands and he's worried sick as well. Ryo, you have no idea. I wish to see to you again._

_Sayo, your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_ I harbor deep anger towards Edo. On how the way he treats his opponents, belittling them, exactly the way he's done to you and Judai. Well today, I'm also very upset with Crowler. Trying to turn me into some kind of Pop star! Fubuki was part of the plan too! Oh my god… I dueled Fubuki and you may be surprised that I won. Well I'm staying at the Slifer dorm now on! No more Crowler plots for me… I hope he gives up soon. Well, now would be better. _

_Sayo, your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_ Manjyoume has officially lost it. He's wearing… white. He keeps shouting things about the "White Organization" or whatever the hell it is. He laughs while standing on rooftops and he's painting the Slifer dorms white… Obsession in a twisted manner. _

_ Apart from that, Judai is gone. We have no idea where he is… Everyone of us is searching for him. My anger towards Edo is growing. None of this would be happening if it weren't for him! And what was the point? Nothing! False claims and lies. Ryo, please. Let us know you're okay! We hear small snippets of your duels, but you're losing! What's wrong? Ryo!_

_Sayo, your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_ What happened? Where did you go wrong! You're losing your sanity, Ryo. How can you turn like this? I was longing to see you win again, but not like this! I cannot believe all of this is happening. We try to call you, you're still not picking up. You're avoiding us… Sho is completely devastated! What is this "Hell Kaiser"? There's nothing… nothing left for me. Judai is still gone and you've changed so much! I want this to end… _

_Sayo, your friend,  
__Asuka_

_Dear Ryo,_

_ Judai has returned. I was glad… we all really missed him… I'm losing my will to write… my hand's shaking and my mind's clouded. I don't know what can become of me. Judai won against Edo with new cards… I try not to give up… but… you're not here._

_Sayo, your friend,  
__Asuka_

The next page was completely blank. I stopped reading, then I flipped through the rest of the pages. They were all empty too. I wondered, then, I remembered. I stopped writing after I fell to the White Organization. I don't remember much but I guess I completely forgot about this. I pulled open the rest of my drawers until I found a good pen.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just a few hours until the graduation party…

I put my pen to the old paper. Man, do I have some catching up to do…

_Dear Ryo,_

_-X-_

Yeah, it's over! And so are my exams! And I'm pleased to say they turned out pretty well, or that's what I think. What bothers me is how short this chapter is. It was only two pages so that annoys me and I desperately want to slap myself. I guess I was kind of in a rush, well I hope you all enjoyed it.

Sequel might be coming up….


End file.
